


Proper Training

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Weiss and her mother and older sister have come to the tropical island of Menagerie, to stay with the Belladonna's as they work on making up for all of the things that the SDC have done to the Faunus. And both Kali and Blake have some strong ideas on what to do with these three lovely ladies.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

  
Weiss shaded her eyes as she looked up at the Belladonna home. It was big enough, she supposed. Nothing at all like the Schnee manor, but it was still pretty large.  
  
Certainly large enough for the three of them to be here. Weiss, Winter and their mother, Willow, didn’t have much in the way of luggage (certainly not what Weiss would once have thought as a lot of luggage) but they would still need some room. And it seemed that they would have it.  
  
“Hello, everybody,” Blake said, standing right next to what obviously had to be her mother. “It’s _good_ to see you here.”  
  
Weiss couldn’t remember exactly why she and the other female members of her family were here. There was a reason, she was sure of it. Something about the Great War, or maybe something about Faunus rights and reparations. The exact details were just kind of… fuzzy. And unimportant, because she and the members of the family she could stand were here.  
  
“It’s good to be here,” Weiss said, smiling slightly at the sight of her friend. “Although it’s kind of warm,” she added, feeling sweat beading on her forehead.  
  
And if _Weiss_ was hot then her mother must be melting. How long had it been since Mother had last left Atlas? Even Winter visited southern climates more often. And Winter looked like she was suffering a bit, since Menargie was outright tropical instead of just the continental climate of Vale.  
  
“Sure thing, come inside,” the older Faunus woman said with a smile, stepping backwards and gesturing towards the open front door.  
  
None of the Schnee women had more than a single suitcase to carry all of their things. And the weapons on Weiss’s and Winter’s hips, of course, but that was just to be expected. Both Weiss and Winter had gotten used to traveling with even less than that as a Huntress and as a military officer, but Weiss couldn’t remember when Mother had traveled for even an overnight stay without plenty of mostly unneeded luggage that was there to show just how important and rich she was.  
  
Weiss wasn’t sure why Mother only had one suitcase (in pure Schnee white colors, of course), but she did. And Weiss stopped worrying about it as they all went inside the Belladonna house. Weiss blinked as she stepped inside, both as slightly cooler air washed over her and as her eyes adjusted to the lower level of light inside.  
  
It was a fairly nice house. Nicer than the photos of home that Yang and Ruby had occasionally shared, at least. The rooms were nice and big and some good-quality art hung on the walls. It was pretty pleasant and Weiss thought that she could enjoy her time here. However long that ended up being, because Weiss wasn’t sure how long whatever had brought her here was going to last.  
  
“I’m afraid we only have two guest bedrooms,” Blake said, stepping past Weiss. The press of people in the entry room were so close to each other that she had to actually brush against Weiss as she did so. “You wouldn’t mind sleeping together with your sister, would you?”  
  
“No, not at all,” Weiss said, glancing at Winter, who shook her head.  
  
Weiss and Winter followed Blake as Mother talked to Kali. Weiss hoped that Mother wouldn’t be drinking too much today. She wanted to make a good impression with Blake and her own mother, after all. And her father, wherever he was.  
  
The guest room Weiss was shown was a bit small, actually, especially for two people. But Weiss knew that she was just going to have to make it work. After all, it wasn’t as if complaining was going to make another, larger, room appear.  
  
Both Weiss and Winter set their luggage down next to the bed they each decided to claim. A part of Weiss considered suggesting building bunk beds, just like she had wanted to do as a child, but decided against it. Instead, she looked at Blake, waiting to be told what to do.  
  
“Why don’t you come down to the dining room for a drink?” Blake said. “And, um, change out of that coat?”  
  
Weiss looked over at Winter. Her sister was looking a bit red-faced in the thick, ankle-length coat she was wearing. Winter sighed and nodded, slipping out of the coat and neatly folding it before laying it down on the bed.  
  
“You’re going to want to stay hydrated here,” Blake said, leading them back into the main areas of the house. “Be sure to drink plenty.”  
  
“Nothing alcoholic for me,” Winter said quickly, followed a second later by Weiss agreeing.  
  
“We don’t have much of that in the house anyway,” Blake said as they entered the dining room. There were far more chairs around the long table than the Belladonna’s could hope to use themselves. Even with the three Schnees, it was too much. Blake went over to a small minifridge sitting in a cabinet and opened it up, handing two glasses of juice at Winter and Weiss. “It only gets brought out for fancy dinners.”  
  
That was something that Weiss was glad to hear. With any luck, being away from Atlas and the Schnee manor would help her mother not need to drink as much. But not having a lot of alcohol around in the first place would also help a lot.  
  
The three of them fell down to chatting about what there was to do around here, Weiss and Blake more than Winter. Weiss’s older sister mostly sat quietly, slowly downing her drink while watching the two of them.  
  
Things only picked up when Kali and Willow made their reappearance. Weiss’s mother actually looked both happy and sober, which was a combination that Weiss couldn’t recall seeing that often. She sat down at the table in between Winter and Weiss while Kali went to stand next to her daughter, resting a hand on Blake’s shoulder while she smiled at the three white-haired women.  
  
Weiss took another sip from the apple juice she had. It was some of the _best_ apple juice she could ever remember having. She looked down at it, wondering what brand it was. But there wasn’t any brand info on the glasses. She looked up at Blake.  
  
“Where do you buy this brand, Blake?” Weiss asked, feeling a bit woozy, but in a _pleasant_ kind of way.  
  
“Oh, we get it from a vendor down at the market,” Blake said. “And she gets it from some orchard up in the hills.”  
  
So no chance of finding it back in Atlas, then. That was a pity. Weiss took another deep swallow from the glass, almost finishing it off. It was some _really_ good apple juice and she couldn’t even put her finger on what it was that made it taste so good.   
  
Maybe it was just where she was. All of this was _very_ nice, the house and the company and that her family were all getting along. It was nice to be able to _relax_ like this, to not have to worry about anything as Weiss sat back with a smile.  
  
Weiss stretched. The trip down here had been pretty long and tiring and she had been forced to sit in the same position pretty much the entire time until she and her family had gotten off of the… Weiss couldn’t remember if they had taken a liner, an airship or both. The point was that Weiss was feeling a bit sore and her muscles were kind of stiff.  
  
“Are you feeling alright, Weiss?” Kali asked, coming up behind her and resting her hands on Weiss’s shoulders.  
  
“Actually, I’m feeling all tensed up,” Weiss said, tilting her head backwards to smile up at Kali. Despite that, the rest of her body was feeling _very_ nice. “I need to go stretch.”  
  
“I can do one better than that,” Kali said, a smile appearing on her face as she stared down at Weiss. “I could do a _lot_ better than that.”  
  
Well, Weiss was hardly going to say no to that, was she? She nodded gratefully, wondering what Kali was thinking about. Whatever it was, it was something that Weiss would be glad to go along with, though. She really was feeling _very_ at ease here.  
  
“Why don’t you come to my work room?” Kali said, capturing Weiss’s hand in a light but very firm grip. “I know just the thing to help you feel _better_.”  
  
Weiss shrugged and followed along. She couldn’t think of a reason not to want to do that. She could see Blake staring at her for a long second before smiling and turning back to Winter.  
  
Weiss followed Kali through the hallways and up to the second story. She couldn’t stop herself from looking at Kali’s lower body. The older woman had a very nice set of hips and butt. And she knew as much, from how her dress included a set of hip windows. Weiss swallowed and shook her head. Menagerie was famous for its beaches and she was sure that sooner or later, she’d be getting the chance to see Kali in a swimsuit. Unless she swam naked. Weiss was pretty sure that was just a Faunus stereotype, but it was one that she really wouldn’t mind being true.  
  
Those thoughts sustained Weiss until they reached a door up on the second story. Kali opened it up and stepped inside. Weiss followed and looked around. It wasn’t what she had thought of as a workshop. Weiss had been expecting to see a workbench with the tools and materials needed to maintain a Huntress’s weapon or some such. Instead, there was a very large table in the center of the room, that had some padding and a circular prong sticking out of one end.  
  
“Is that a massage table?” Weiss asked, scratching her head, looking around at the cabinet pressed up against one wall and the potted plant sitting in the corner.  
  
“Yes, it is,” Kali said. “It’s where I practice my acupressure and massage. Have you ever had that done to you, Weiss?”  
  
“No, never,” Weiss admitted with a shake of her head. “Well, a massage, of course, plenty of times, but never acupressure.”  
  
“I’m sure you’ll love it,” Kali said, patting the table. “Just strip down and hop up and I’ll see what I can do with you.”  
  
Weiss considered it for a second and then decided to go ahead with it. She turned away from Kali and started to disrobe. She hesitated for a minute over just how naked she was going to get, before deciding she might as well go all the way. She was proud of her body, after all.  
  
She still didn’t give Kali the chance to see anything more than her butt as Weiss quickly crossed over to the table and crawled onto it. She laid down on her front, with her face inside of the circular prong, feeling the padding pressing against the sides of her face and her forehead. She could feel Kali hovering over her and lighting some candles as some very quiet music started to play.  
  
“I know some people swear by the hibiscus incense,” Kali said conversationally as she started to rub Weiss’s shoulders. “I don’t think it does anything myself, but it _does_ smell nice, doesn’t it?”  
  
Weiss had to agree. The massage hadn’t even started yet and she was feeling so _relaxed_. She let her arms hang off of the edge of the table, feeling Kali’s presence above her as the other woman got down to work.  
  
“Now,” Kali said, running her hands down Weiss’s left arm, “this is a pretty unorthodox kind of massage. I’ll be manipulating your pressure points, so your limbs might jerk around a bit. To keep that from happening, I’m going to be attaching some cuffs to make sure you don’t hurt yourself, alright?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s fine,” Weiss said. She was feeling so good she couldn’t think of any reason why she would possibly want to object to anything that Kali might have in mind.  
  
So Weiss quickly ended up with leather cuffs around her ankles and wrists. She lifted her head up a bit to look at the ones that were holding her wrists down. Though she would never admit to how she knew what they looked like, she was struck with the strong similarity they had to bondage gear. Big, black cuffs in shiny leather with polished steel links attaching them to the table. She wondered if Kali had actually gotten them from a bondage shop and if there was any _possible_ way to ask her about that.   
  
Weiss decided that there wasn’t and that would be a lot easier if she just let Kali keep on doing whatever it was that she decided to do. Life in general would be easier if that happened, wouldn’t it?  
  
Weiss could feel Kali starting to really _work_ on her back, digging into her muscles. And sure enough, her arms started to twitch a bit. Then they went dead, hanging limply from Weiss’s sides and only help even partly upright by the cuffs attaching them to the bed.  
  
“It’s good that you stripped naked right away,” Kali said as she worked Weiss’s shoulders over, slowly moving down her back. “I would have had to cut your underwear away once the cuffs went on.”  
  
“That’s good then,” Weiss said drowsily. She was feeling so _tired_ all of a sudden. But it was a nice kind of tired, where she would be able to just drift away on a pleasant tide instead of forcing herself to keep on struggling along.  
  
Weiss belatedly realized that her legs were spread pretty far apart. _Very_ far apart, in fact, with each ankle cuffed to a separate side of the table. If Kali went down to the end of the table, she’d be able to see straight up Weiss’s legs to her pussy.  
  
Weiss felt kind of embarrassed over that, since she had been thinking that laying on her front would be enough to hide her private parts from Kali. But it was much too late to change anything and she didn’t want to bring it up and call attention to how much of her body Kali was actually able to see.  
  
And Weiss thought that even if the cuffs were undone, she still wouldn’t be able to close her legs again. Kali was mostly working on her shoulders and upper back, but she had still pressed down on some pressure points already and Weiss couldn’t really feel much of anything from her legs. They were just _lying_ there, not doing much.  
  
That might have disturbed Weiss, but she wasn’t able to think of a reason why it would. It just felt nice to lay here, limp and increasingly boneless as Kali worked her over. Weiss wondered when she was going to start the acupressure and if Weiss would feel anything when that part of the treatment started. She was only vaguely aware of how acupressure varied from a regular massage, but she was willing to find out the specifics here.  
  
Assuming she could stay awake for the entire thing. Weiss was feeling _really_ sleepy all of a sudden. It was a struggle to keep her eyes open instead of just quietly drifting off to sleep. Weiss wanted to stay awake and learn all she could about what was going on with Kali’s technique, but it was just _hard_. It would be so much easier to just sleep off the tension from the trip and try again later.  
  
After all, Weiss had a feeling that Kali would be more than willing to show this sort of thing to her again and again. And maybe to the other members of her family as well if they asked about it. Weiss was sure that Winter and their mother would benefit from this kind of treatment.  
  
“You have a lot of stress built up in here,” Kali said, her hands on Weiss’s scalp, barely able to get through her thickly braided hair. “It’s going to feel so good once you just let it all flow out.”  
  
“Mmh,” Weiss said softly, feeling her head getting driven down into the cushion as Kali worked. “Thank you.”  
  
“Oh, no need,” Kali said with a chuckle. “I’m enjoying this _just_ as much as you are.” She worked for a moment. “Maybe even more, in fact.”  
  
Weiss was willing to accept that. She was starting to feel _really_ good, really _relaxed_ as Kali kept on working and working. It was like everything was just flowing straight out of her, not leaving any kind of stress or worries behind. Both in her body and in her mind. It was _wonderful_ and Weiss was struggling to think of the last time she had felt this relaxed.  
  
In fact, Weiss was struggling to think at all. It was hard to get her thoughts in order, for some reason. Really hard. But Weiss wasn’t worried about it. She was willing to just let this continue and see what else might end up happening. Both right here on this table and in general.  
  
Weiss thought that she was really going to _enjoy_ her time here with the Belladonna’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Proper Training Part One**

  
Weiss yawned as she slowly woke up. Ugh, there was a pounding in her head. What had she done last night? Not drunk enough water? That seemed likely, since Menagerie was _much_ warmer and humid than Atlas was, even at the height of summer.

She slowly slid out of bed and stretched, before realizing that something was wrong. That all Weiss was wearing was her underwear, not the nightgown she always slept in.

Blushing, Weiss covered herself with her hands, worriedly looking around, making sure that there was nobody else around who could _see_.

Weiss didn’t remember all that much of what had happened last night. She was feeling _very_ tired, after all, so she had probably been nodding on and off through whatever had happened. But surely, no matter how tired she was, she would have managed to work up the energy to get dressed in her nightgown instead of just stripping down, right?

The logical thought that carried on from that was that someone else, who didn’t know how Weiss liked to sleep, might have carried her to bed and then undressed her. Weiss’s cheeks heated a bright red at that.

That… okay, if it was the other members of her family here, that could be fine. Or, she supposed, Blake. But Kali, who she had _just_ met not even twelve hours ago? Weiss _really_ hoped that it hadn’t been Kali.

Those thoughts kept on filling Weiss’s head as she got dressed, sliding into a light, white sundress that would be perfect for the beastly climate of Menagerie. She glanced at the door, wondering what was going to be happening today. She could remember the Belladonna’s talking about something last night, but she couldn’t remember what it had been. She must have been _really_ out of it after the trip to remember so little.

Shrugging, Weiss stepped out of the small guest bedroom she had been sharing with Winter and Mother. Neither of them were there and she supposed that they were already at breakfast. She wondered when the last time that her mother had gotten up this early was and winced at the thought. She should be more charitable to her mother, she knew.

And it was surprisingly easily to do so. Weiss’s thoughts were still clouded with sleep, but it was _easy_ to let her mind drift along more gentle paths than Weiss was really accustomed to. She supposed it was the warm tropical air getting to her.

Down at the breakfast table, everyone else was already digging in. Weiss blushed. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been the one to wake up last. Normally she was a very early riser, to get the most out of the day and improve herself in every way that she could.

“Good morning, Weiss,” Blake said with a smile as Weiss sat down. “We saved some food for you.”

Blake pushed across a plate of rice and fish to her. That was more a lunch meal than breakfast, but Weiss _did_ understand the concept of tact and being a properly behaved guest. She started to eat without any comment, though her eyes watered a bit at the _extremely_ strongly spiced fish.

“I,” Weiss said weakly, before downing quite a bit of tea, “I was wondering what we were going to be doing for the day,” she said in a more normal tone of voice.

“I was thinking that we would do what we talked about last night,” Kali said from her place at the head of the table. “Unless you’ve all changed your mind?”

Weiss paused at that and looked at her older sister and mother. They were both nodding along, but looked fairly blank as well. But if they had agreed to it, then surely it was a good enough idea, right?

“No, not at all,” Weiss said, still trying to wrack her mind to figure out what it was that they might be doing. “It’s just, well… what are we doing?”

Kali smiled at that and Blake chuckled. Weiss flushed. It wasn’t _her_ fault that she couldn’t remember much from last much after the massage started! It had just been a long day and the massage had felt _very_ nice. Was it any wonder that Weiss had a few hazy spots in her mind?

“You all said that you’d like to go down to the beach with us,” Kali said. “You also said that you didn’t have any swimwear, but don’t worry, we got some stuff for you to wear.”

The beaches of Menagerie _were_ famous and that did sound nice. Weiss was sure that they had brought some swimsuits, though. She could distinctly remember ordering a servant to pack her favorite one-piece and a backup, just in case.

“That sounds nice,” Weiss said, smiling at Kali. “But we _do_ have our own swimsuits. We won’t need yours.”

“If you say so,” Kali said, a secretive, strange smile playing across her face. “I’m looking forward to what you’ll be wearing. Seeing what Atlas thinks makes a good swimsuit.”

“We don’t swim amid the ice floes,” Winter said dryly. “The bikinis and one-pieces in the north are just the same as down in the south, except for maybe the colors.”

That got a general round of chuckles from around the table. Weiss focused on finishing her breakfast, drinking a _lot_ of tea as she went. She knew that the southern part of the world liked stronger flavors in their food than up in Mantle and Atlas, but she hadn’t realized just _how_ strong it could be. Thankfully, if anyone commented on the three cups of tea that Weiss downed, they didn’t comment.

Soon enough, Weiss and the other two Schnees were moving back to their quarters. Weiss was still feeling the heat in her body from the breakfast. It was a really _strange_ heat, too, one that made Weiss feel… funny. Not funny in a way she could put into words, though. Just… funny.

Some warm sea water splashing over her was just what she would need, she thought. She couldn’t wait to get down into the sun and splash around. It wasn’t really going to do much to apologize for what the SDC had done, which was the reason they were all here, but _still_. Weiss could talk to some Faunus that she didn’t know and try to make a good impression on them. Though if that good impression would last after learning what her last name was… well, that could be a problem.

“Mother,” Winter said in a puzzled tone of voice. “Did my swimsuit end up in your luggage by mistake?”

“I was just about to ask you the same thing,” Mother said. Weiss looked at her, her own baggage half-dissembled. “I can’t seem to find my swimming wear, either.”

Weiss frowned and looked down into her bag. Now that they mentioned it… Weiss quickly went through her clothes and then crossed over to the dresser. Her swimsuit wasn’t in that, either.

“Did the maids forget to pack it?” Weiss asked. She frowned. If so, there was going to be some _very_ serious discussions with them when Weiss got back home. If they had messed up with this, who knew what else they had screwed up on? “I swear…”

“It’s alright, girls,” Mother said with a heavy sigh, putting her luggage back down on her bed. “We can always ask the Belladonnas for the swimsuits that they mentioned.”

Weiss made a face at that, but there didn’t seem to be any other choice, not unless they wanted to shopping today. Except, of course, for the fact that Atlas and Vale and Vacuo and Menagerie all had their own currency. Weiss knew that she was _supposed_ to have some Menageriean marks in her bank account, having explicitly called to have her bank make the exchange. But if they had actually done so… ugh, what a mess.

The three of them went back down to the living room, where Blake was waiting. She was obviously wearing a bikini, her t-shirt not really disguising it, even if it did go down to the first few inches of her thighs. She looked at the three of them, tilting her head to the side and the obvious question forming on her lips.

“We couldn’t find out swimsuits, Blake,” Weiss said in a none-too pleased tone. “They’ve _all_ been misplaced. So we’ll be needing what you and your mother offered.”

“Oh, of course,” Blake said. “Huh, weird. I guess the underpaid workers you have at the Schnee mansion didn’t go the extra mile to prepare you for your tropical vacation.”

Weiss’s eyes narrowed as she stared at Blake. Blake looked right back at her, her expression serene and calm, with only a hunt of amusement making her ears twitch back and forth.

“The political commentary can wait until the press conference,” Winter said, doing her best to defuse the situation. “The swimsuits, Blake?”

“One second,” Blake said, pushing herself up from her seat and vanishing down the hallway.

Weiss sighed and looked out the window. What a lovely day it was outside. Apparently most days in Menagerie were like this, except for when the typhoons hit. Weiss thought that she could enjoy herself here, in addition to the work that she would be putting in to make up for the abominable way that the SDC had treated the families and friends of so many people who lived here.

In a few seconds, Blake was back, Kali trailing behind her. Blake was carrying three hangers while Kali was carrying a wicker container that probably had food in it, judging by the water bottles strapped to the sides. She was wearing a shirt and a short skirt and smiling widely.

“I’m sorry to hear about your swimsuits,” Kali said. “I hope that these will be in your size.”

Blake handed each hanger to one of the Schnees. Weiss looked down at the swimsuit and paled. It was… skimpy. It was very, very skimpy. It was, in fact, lewd.

Weiss was used to wearing one-piece swimsuits, since they suited her figure the best. She wasn’t opposed to bikinis or anything, she just didn’t wear them. But _this_. This was… technically a bikini, yes. And a g-string (which the bottom of this so very strongly resembled) was technically underwear, but that didn’t really sum up everything about it.

It was white and it was _small_. Weiss plucked at the rear of the bottom. Even with her own extremely modest assets, this would still be resting in between her cheeks, instead of actually covering them. As for the top… again, Weiss had a very small pair of breasts. And yet, this was still smaller than what she could actually wear.

“Blake, this is…” Weiss tried to think of proper words to describe this without also insulting her host by using words like ‘slutty’, ‘whorish’ and ‘what on earth made you think I would wear this’. “Not large.”

“Oh really?” Blake asked. “It’s quite normal for the beaches around here. Or even less.”

“Yes,” Kali said, nodding. “In fact, all of the beaches around here are clothing optional. I’m not wearing a swimsuit, after all.” She lifted her skirt up, smiling sunnily as she showed off her exposed pussy to the three Schnees.

Weiss couldn’t help but stare for the three seconds that Kali kept herself on display. Then the skirt fell back down and she blushed _hard_. She shook her head, telling herself that she hadn’t _actually_ just seen that, even though she knew that she had. She blushed and coughed, fingering the skimpy bikini she was holding.

“I don’t mind,” Winter said. She shrugged calmly at the looks she got. “The military, even for officers, isn’t huge on privacy. I’ve showered with half a dozen women and as many men. It wasn’t strange then, why would it be strange now?”

Weiss breathed in and out. Alright, if Winter could do this, Weiss could do it. She looked down at the outfit she was holding and felt her resolve waver before she shook her head. No, no, she _could_ do this. She _would_ do this. There wouldn’t be a problem. They would just go out, have a good time, it would all be fine.

“I’m afraid that we don’t have any other swimsuits in the house,” Blake said. “So it’s either that or going like Mom is.”

There was no way that Weiss was going to go to a beach naked. There was just no way. She sighed and looked down at the swimsuit. Well, if everyone else was wearing something similar or even more exposed, then it wouldn’t be too bad, right?

  
*******

  
It was. It _was_ that bad. Weiss could feel a big, red blush on her cheeks as she quickly made her way to the concealing embrace of the water. It hadn’t been bad walking down the streets to get here, mostly because Weiss had still been wearing her sundress and everything had been hidden underneath it. It hadn’t been bad finding a spot on the hot sands of the beach.

It had been bad, removing her sundress, but Weiss had told herself that the embarrassment would quickly pass. It hadn’t and it hadn’t been helped when Kali had removed a _whole_ lot more right next to her. Weiss had… stared. No, be honest, Weiss had _ogled_. She had stared, watching in fascination at the large breasts swaying back and forth and the thick thighs and the, well, everything.

Weiss had seen naked women, before, even outside of a mirror. She had seen _beautiful_ naked women, as Yang came back from the shower to get dressed. But Yang had never done anything more than draping her wet towel over the bed and bending over to put on some clothes. She hadn’t made a show out of it, she was just naked and planning to change that.

While Kali knew that she was sexy and knew that people were interested in her. Especially Weiss. She hadn’t actually looked Weiss in the eyes, but it had still been… a lot. A whole hell of a lot. Weiss had gotten pretty… worked up over the whole thing, really.

Soon after that, the reality of just how little Weiss was wearing really struck home. Weiss had on something that was a lot skimpier than any bra and her bottom was practically painted onto her pussy. It was lewd and embarrassing and the concealing, blue-green water seemed like a _very_ good idea.

So Weiss had gone for it as quickly as she could, settling down into the water and feeling it wrap around her, nice and warm. It _did_ feel good. Very, very good. Weiss had gone swimming before, of course, but there was a strong difference between the salty sea and a chlorinated pool. Especially with the waves washing over her.

Weiss spluttered a bit as she got slapped in the face by one wave. She could hear, even from here, Blake giggling at her. But that was- that wasn’t all that bad, really. Let Blake have her fun.

Weiss turned her head to look at Blake and the other members of her family. Blake was wearing a bikini that wasn’t _quite_ as risqué as what Weiss had, but was still showing off a lot more skin that Weiss would ever have expected from her. As for Winter and Mother…

Their bikinis were _really_ clinging to them, even more than Weiss’s was to her. Of course, there was a _lot_ more of them to be shown off. Really, a _lot_ more. Weiss swallowed as she stared again. She couldn’t believe that her older sister and her mother were dressed like that, showing so much off.

Winter didn’t seem bothered by it all, lounging on a towel and chatting with Kali. She was wearing sunglasses, so it was very hard to tell if she was checking Kali out. But with how close the two of them were, how could Winter _not_ be seeing every single detail? Weiss felt a stab of something that was _not_ jealousy. Not at all. Why would it be, really?

As for Mother, she was sitting by herself, a short distance from the others. She was covering herself up more than anyone else except Weiss was, though she was still looking very good. Weiss could see some other swimmers (some of them naked, some of them _men_ ) talking to each other as they looked at her mother. Weiss had to hope that Mother’s white hair would be taken as natural, because she was _not_ projecting the air of someone who could defend herself right now.

“Enjoying the beach?” A voice asked.

Weiss jumped, splashing the water around. Blake chuckled as she stood above Weiss, letting the waves lap around her thighs. Weiss scowled up at her.

“Don’t _do_ that,” Weiss groused. “And yes, I am.”

“I bet,” Blake said, letting her eyes linger on the three women up on the beach. “There’s a lot to enjoy here.”

Weiss flushed, _knowing_ that Blake knew what she was really talking about. She didn’t say anything, though and just let the water wash over her as she kept on kneeling in the surf.

“I’m glad that you’re here, Weiss,” Blake said, resting a hand on Weiss’s shoulder. “I know that you mean to do good here, to make up for everything your father has done.”  
Weiss nodded, glancing up at her friend. Blake was glancing at her, at the trio on the beach, around, never letting her eyes linger on any one place for very long.

“We’re all interested in making things right,” Weiss said, rubbing her head. She was getting kind of hot, though it wasn’t the heat of spending too much time in the sun. It was a heat that was lower down, inside of her belly. “Whatever form that might take.”

“And Mom and I are going to help you, believe me,” Blake said, iron conviction underlaying her words. “We’re going to work just as hard as you.”

“Thank you, Blake,” Weiss said, shifting around to look out at the ocean, at the endless lines of waves coming in to wash against the sands. “I appreciate that.”

“Yep, just rely on us to let you know what the local politics and feelings are,” Blake said with a firm nod. “You’ll turn out just fine.”

Weiss nodded, then squeaked as Blake pulled her up. She would have ended up face to face with Blake if Blake wasn’t so tall and Weiss wasn’t so short, especially in her bare feet. It was more like they ended up face to chest.

“Now, before all of that starts, let’s have some _fun,_ ” Blake said with a grin as she looked down at Weiss. “The sun’s shining, the waves are coming in, let’s have a good time together.”

Weiss blushed and nodded. Fun with Blake did sound very fun indeed. It sounded _very_ fun, actually. Weiss could see herself enjoying quite a few things with her friend. Some of the ideas that came to her were so good that she didn’t even want to consider them, because they weren’t good in the _right_ way. Not the way that Weiss should be thinking about Blake, or Kali, or her family.

  
*******

  
“Weiss, come over here,” Kali said, waving a hand.

Weiss did so. It wasn’t very far to go. Weiss had been taking a bit of break, after splashing around with Blake and, eventually Winter. She had still ended up feeling _very_ warm, especially when Winter’s breasts had bounced right out of her top. So she had come over to the camp to rest for a bit.

“I want to get a tan,” Kali said, putting a bottle in Weiss’s hands. “Mind helping me apply the lotion?”

Weiss looked down at the sunscreen bottle. It wasn’t a brand that she recognized. Hardly a surprise, though. Then what Kali was _asking_ came to Weiss. She blushed hard at the thought of feeling Kali up, rubbing the lotion into every bit of her exposed, naked body. Weiss could feel her cheeks heat. And that wasn’t the only change that was washing over her.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Kali said with a smirk.

Weiss blushed and nodded. She flipped the cap open and squirted some of the lotion onto her palm.

She took a deep breath as she looked over Kali’s body. The arousal that she had been feeling all day was suddenly blossoming inside of her, making it harder and harder to think. She _needed_ to touch Kali, to run her hands all over the other woman’s body. The fact that it was going to be one short step away from groping, groping in front of _Blake_ was something that Weiss was aware of, but couldn’t bring herself to care about.

“You can start wherever you want to,” Kali said with a smug grin, spreading her legs apart and putting her hands behind her head. “I _know_ that you’re going to be doing a good job, Weiss.”

Weiss nodded, feeling her heart beating in her heart. And she could feel the arousal leaking out of her pussy. Luckily, she was still very wet from the ocean, so there wasn’t much sign of what she was feeling. She was just… oh, she was just going to have to do this.

Weiss started with Kali’s arm. That was a nice, safe choice, even if she _knew_ that she would be ending up in other parts later. And thoroughly enjoying those other parts. For now, though, she just started to rub away.

“That’s it,” Kali said in a pleased tone, looking Weiss right in the eyes. “Don’t stop, just keep doing that.”

Weiss nodded jerkily, rubbing her hands back and forth as she moved along. She could feel the arousal inside of her rising up. She looked down at herself and gasped. Her nipples were clearly and obviously standing out from her chest, poking through the thin material of her top and on display. Weiss ran through a few different options in her mind, but none of them sounded very good. In the end, she just had to hope that nobody was going to notice.

And why would they, when Kali’s body was right _there_? It was such a good body and Weiss couldn’t help but run her eyes over it once again, soaking in the tanned skin and the generous curves and everything in it that made it look so _very_ good.

Weiss realized that she had taken care of Kali’s arms on autopilot, barely even aware of what she was doing. And that meant that now- oh boy, _now_ it was time for something different. And Kali was obviously well aware of it, with the grin on her face and how she pushed her chest upwards.

“Come on, Weiss,” Kali said in a seductive purr. “Don’t you hold back.”

Weiss nodded, heart pounding and pussy throbbing. She squirted some more lotion onto her hands and kept on working. Moving lower down. Moving _closer_.

Weiss was feeling more turned on than she had at any point in her life as she grabbed Kali’s breasts. They felt _wonderful_ underneath her hands and Weiss moaned as she squeezed them. She wasn’t doing much to rub the sunscreen onto Kali, but Kali wasn’t making any comment about that. She was just moaning in a much lustier fashion than Weiss was.

Weiss could feel Kali’s hard nipples pressing against her palms. She swallowed around a lump in her throat and reached down, stroking them with her fingers, running two fingers along the sides of them. That felt _really_ nice and Weiss shivered, before doing it again. And again.

The stiff nipples felt _great_. Weiss loved this chance to get to serve and feel up Kali’s body. She kept on groping Kali’s chest, feeling the large, soft breasts moving around underneath her hands, moving so _sweetly_ and so wonderfully. She loved this feeling and didn’t want it to stop.

Kali was obviously enjoying it as well. She was keeping her legs widely spread and Weiss could look down and see the arousal that was forming down _there_ , down between her legs. It was a nice sight and part of Weiss couldn’t wait until she had the chance to put her mouth down there and tend to the wet folds.

Weiss shook her head. What was she thinking? She knew what she was thinking about, even as she berated herself over it all. She was feeling _horny_ , she was feeling so turned on that it was difficult to think of anything but the lust that was bubbling up inside of her.

Weiss didn’t want to touch herself right now. Not in front of Kali, not in front of the dozens of people on the beach. But she was still feeling turned _on_. She couldn’t remember ever being this aroused before without actually masturbating. But Kali’s breasts felt so good as she rubbed the lotion into them, making them shine in the sun as she touched them. Weiss’s mouth was dry and her pussy was gushing.

“Go lower down,” Kali whispered. “I need you down there, Weiss. Take care of me there.”

Weiss didn’t hesitate. Not even long enough to squirt some more lotion into her hand. She just reached down and started to rub at Kali’s pussy. And the sound that Kali made told her what a good choice she had made with that.

Kali was _wet_ and it felt amazing to tend to her like this. Weiss’s eyes were wide and staring and she only occasionally remembered to blink. The rest of the time, she just stared and watched and _enjoyed_ herself, seeing everything that was happening and loving it so very much.

Weiss gasped as she felt the pleasure rising up inside of her. She was-was- Weiss was cumming. She moaned, not able to muffle the sounds she was making as she felt the orgasm washing through her, filling her up, making her feel _good_. She was feeling so very good as she came and she loved this feeling, she loved it so much.

Weiss could feel her pussy squeezing down around nothing, her skin tingling from hands that weren’t touching her and her mouth falling open to accept a kiss that wasn’t coming. She couldn’t believe that this was happening, her mind working just well enough through the lust filling it up to recognize the impossibility of this all.

Weiss slumped back on her heels, panting. She couldn’t believe it. She had actually cum. It was a mini-orgasm, to be sure, nothing as good as what she normally felt. But she had still _orgasmed_ , just from getting to feel up Kali. And Kali knew it, too, with the look in her eyes as she stared at Weiss, with the grin on her face.

“Oh my,” Kali said with a grin, reaching down to keep Weiss’s hand pressed against her wet pussy. “This really is a fun day at the beach for everyone, isn’t it?”

Weiss couldn’t answer that, especially because she could feel Kali’s arousal sliding along her fingers. She swallowed heavily and stared down at Kali’s expression, seeing the _smile_ on her face. She shivered and opened her mouth to say _something_ , though she couldn’t think of what.

“Keep on going, Weiss,” Kali said, her golden eyes gleaming. “There’s still so much more that you have to take care of, you know?”

Weiss nodded jerkily, her fingers flexing against Kali’s pussy. She slowly drew her hand back, looking down at the wet, _wet_ pussy she had been pressed against. She looked down at the bottle of sunscreen and then at Kali. She knew what she had to do.

She put her hand back to where it had been and slowly slid her fingers forward. Kali moaned as she was filled up and then Weiss started to _work_. Work like she never had with anyone but herself before. She shivered as she stared down at Kali, seeing Kali looking right back up at her. She couldn’t believe this but she could _love_ it.

Weiss had no idea what the other people on the beach, Blake, Winter, Mother and the complete strangers here, were doing and thinking, if they even knew what Weiss was up to at all. She didn’t let that slow her down, though. She just kept on working, doing her best to take care of Kali. That was what mattered, that was something that she could _focus_ on. And right now, Weiss really, _really_ needed to focus.

Her mind might be feeling full of clouds and it was hard to think about anything but Kali and how good she was feeling underneath Weiss’s hands. But at least Weiss could focus on that. And that, really, felt like more than enough. Enough for Weiss to just kick back and _relax_ as she worked on Kali.

Weiss’s head was whirling from everything that she was feeling. She- she didn’t know what she wanted or needed to do. But she did know that Blake and Kali would help her get through this all. That was a certainty.

And it felt nice to know that they were going to be helping her out.


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss stared outside at the pounding storm. She shook her head in disbelief. What a _change_ in the weather. One moment, things had been going great as they had packed up to head back to the Belladonna’s home. The next, Blake had looked up at the sky and blurted out an _extremely_ bad word.  
  
Then they had started packing _really quickly_. And Weiss had still gotten back to the house soaked to the skin. She had gotten plenty wet playing around in the ocean, but there was a _big_ difference between getting wet splashing in the surf and getting wet in a driving rainstorm.  
  
At least she had changed into a new set of clothes and had dried off (except for her hair. That braid was going to take _hours_ to dry.) Weiss shook her head and looked at the pounding rain as it beat down on the roofs and streets of the city. There was next to nobody still out there anymore.  
  
“Weiss?” Winter’s voice came at the same time as a knock on the door. “Do you want to come downstairs?”  
  
“Oh, yes, just a minute,” Weiss said, shaking off her reflections and glancing at herself in the mirror.  
  
Weiss didn’t remember packing this dress. Or ordering her servants to pack this dress, at least, which was pretty much the same thing. But it was in her colors and it did fit her nicely. A bit _too_ nicely, actually. It was a good thing that Weiss hadn’t been wearing this for the beach trip. A thin white dress with no bra underneath and rain just _pouring_ down out of the sky was _not_ a good combination  
  
Weiss twitched the dress into as good of a position as she could. She was still going to have to remember to watch what her body was doing and stop herself from showing off too much, though. With this short of a dress, it would be all too easy for something _embarrassing_ to happen and for a real show to be put on.  
  
Weiss rejoined Winter. Her older sister was looking good as she stood outside the doorway. Stern, of course, but Winter _always_ looked stern, even when she was having a good time.  
  
“Are we doing something?” Weiss asked, struggling to keep up as Winter took quick strides on long legs.  
  
“The Belladonna’s asked us to play a card game with them and Mother agreed,” Winter said. “I haven’t heard of the game before.”  
  
Weiss shrugged, not surprised at that. They were on the other side of the world and Blake had never really talked about her cultural traditions. If this even rose to the level of a tradition instead of an amusement.  
  
Mother, Blake and Kali were already sitting around the table in the living room. Blake was fiddling with a deck of cards, idly shuffling them. She smiled at Weiss as Weiss entered the room.  
  
“You’re here, good,” Blake said with a grin. “Care to join us?”  
  
“Of course,” Weiss said, planting a hand on her lap as she sat down to make sure that her dress stayed where it should instead of doing any _number_ of other things. “What are we playing?”  
  
“The classic variant on All Ladies Up,” Kali said, taking some cards from Blake and flipping them over. They looked like the normal deck of cards to Weiss. “Don’t worry,” she added with a grin, “we’ll only start playing for money after the first round.”  
  
Weiss could see Winter rolling her eyes at that. Weiss gave her sister a light jab and Winter settled down.  
  
The rules of the game were complex, but not impossibly so. Weiss nodded along as Kali and Blake demonstrated the ways to build a ‘fort’ of cards, the ways to bet, how to determine who won a round, all that sort of thing. Weiss _knew_ that she would be having to ask for clarification at several points, but at least she thought that she had a basic grip on what would be happening.  
  
“We don’t have any counters to bet and hedge with,” Blake said, “so why don’t we use our clothing instead?”  
  
“That would be a good idea,” Kali said almost instantly. “As soon as the sun comes out, we’re all going to _boil_ from the humidity.”  
  
“Well…” Weiss said, squirming from side to side before deciding that it really wasn’t _that_ weird of a suggestion, “since we all already went swimming,” she flushed at the thought of what the Belladonna’s had worn or, really, _hadn’t_ worn to the beach, “and we’re all women here… I’m okay with that.”  
  
From the looks on Winter and Mother’s faces, they weren’t quite as okay with it. But they still agreed to it. Weiss blushed as she picked up her cards and wondered just what she had so easily agreed to. Was this _really_ a good idea? If it wasn’t, it was certainly too late to try and back out of it now, at least. Weiss was just going to have to hope that she did well at a game that she had never played before.  
  
Especially since Weiss could afford to lose exactly two rounds before she was completely and utterly naked. Wait, maybe three, if they would let her hair tie count as an article of clothing.  
  
“We should have played this in Atlas,” Winter said, her thoughts echoing Weiss’s own. “Then we would be able to go all day long before anyone showed a scrap of skin.”  
  
“As much fun as freezing bits of myself off sounds,” Kali said, dealing out the table cards and nodding at the results, “I’ll take warm weather and a lack of Long Tom laws, thank you.”  
  
Weiss shifted around guiltily, a guilt that she knew her mother and sister were sharing as well. That sort of thing was _why_ they were here, to make up for everything that the SDC had done. And by tomorrow, at least, they should make a start on righting the wrongs that their family name had been part of.  
  
“So,” Weiss said, frowning down at her hand and the complete lack of face cards in it, “if I have two sixes and a…”  
  
Blake and Kali were both very patient in running through the rules of the game as the three Schnees tried to figure out how all of this worked and how to make the game something that they could understand, let along win. For the first round, at least. When the second round started and they begin to play for points, the helpfulness wasn’t quite so helpful anymore.  
  
At least the way the game worked meant that there was only one loser each round and one winner, with the other players falling under the ‘other’ category. So even though Weiss wasn’t doing _well_ , she just had to do well enough to not end up as the worst played twice. Surely she could manage that, right?  
  
Mostly because the thought of sitting here naked while the rest of the group played the game and enjoyed themselves wasn’t a very fun idea. Unless there was something _more_ that Weiss could do to pay up once she was naked. A few thoughts on that subject ran through her mind and Weiss blushed, shaking her head back and forth. No, she shouldn’t be thinking about that.   
  
Even if her memory was coming up with the recollections of how nice it had felt to touch Kali’s naked body and run the sunscreen lotion into her skin. Weiss could feel her cheeks heating.  
  
“Are you okay, Weiss?” Blake asked, looking up from her own hand. “You’re getting kind of red.”  
  
“I’m fine!” Weiss said quickly, her eyes going wide as she sat up and a _different_ shade of red rolling across her face. “I’m doing just fine!”  
  
To prove how fine she was doing, Weiss automatically played a card. She bit back a groan as she realized that she had just wasted the best card she had in her hand but it was too late now.  
  
And just like that, as the rest of the table played their own hands, Weiss realized that she was going to have to remove her dress. And since the only thing she had on underneath it was a pair of panties (and they weren’t _large_ panties, either) Weiss braced herself for a wave of humiliation. Especially since she had the tiniest pair of breasts by far of the five women here.  
  
“And it seems that Weiss loses and Blake wins,” Kali said, smiling a bit as she gathered the cards up and started to shuffle them. “Well done, dear.”  
  
“Thanks, Mom,” Blake said, not really looking at her mother and instead focusing directly on Weiss. “It feels nice.”  
  
Weiss blushed and fidgeted. But she had agreed to this so she could hardly be the first one to back down and say that she wouldn’t do it. She took a deep breath and grabbed the bottom of her dress, which only came down to halfway along her thighs.  
  
Then she lifted it up, pulling the entire white dress off of her body. Her cheeks were burning and she was staring down at the table as she put the dress to one side. Nobody said anything but she could feel their eyes on her. Weiss shivered as she wondered what the expressions on their faces were but she couldn’t possibly bring herself to look up at them. Her family, Blake, Kali, any of them looking at her would just be too much like-  
  
Weiss decided to act classy about this and not cross her arms in front of her, as if she was trying to hide away. It wouldn’t work, for one thing, and it would just draw even more attention to herself. Instead, she took a deep breath and lowered her arms to her lap, letting her small, pert breasts stand out from her body, quite clearly.  
  
“Can we have the next hand, please?” Weiss asked, trying to sound calm and natural, even as several different emotions boiled up inside of her.  
  
One of those emotions was embarrassment, of course. Only wearing a thoroughly inadequate pair of panties in front of four other women, half of them her family. But there was also a certain muggy heat filling Weiss up and she didn’t think that it was coming from the island’s tropical climate. She swallowed heavily and stared straight ahead as Kali dealt out another hand of cards and put some more on the tabletop.  
  
At least this hand was better than the last one. But it wasn’t unbeatably better, if Weiss understood the rules of the game correctly. It might not even be the fifth strongest hand possible in the game. So there was still a chance that when everyone played their cards, Weiss was going to end up with _nothing_ left on her body. She was going to be completely and utterly naked in front of everyone.  
  
And it wasn’t even as if she would be able to hide any part of herself. The low-slung table they were sitting at was so low that they were sitting directly on the floor, instead of chairs. There was no way that Weiss would be able to pull herself close enough to the table to hide the lower half of her body. She was just going to have to hope that her luck would hold out and that her panties would do a good enough job of hiding her.  
  
Weiss had a strong feeling that they weren’t, but she pushed that premonition down and just focused on playing the game as best as she could. She swallowed and laid down a card to disrupt her mother’s efforts at winning the round. There was a time and a place for maternal love and affection, but it was not around the game table.  
  
As the round wore on, Weiss got up the courage to look around at the other four players. She hadn’t been the very first one to lose, but that didn’t mean that it was any less embarrassing (or, part of Weiss’s mind whispered to her, erotic). That her mother was down to just her camisole up top was… Weiss didn’t actually know what to say about that. And that Winter was apparently doing _very_ well at cards was _certainly_ just embarrassing.  
  
Weiss coughed and kept on playing, trying to focus on her cards and how she could use them best. It was kind of hard to remember how that was supposed to happen as Weiss pressed her slender thighs close together to cut off the view of her pussy. Her panties were also doing that, of course, but Weiss hadn’t realized just how _small_ and revealing they were when she had gotten dressed after coming back from the beach.  
  
And, of course, there were her small breasts. Weiss didn’t try to hide them and just relied on what would naturally happen from her consulting her cards. It was a good thing that Yang wasn’t the one here, because pretty much _nothing_ would have been able to hide those huge jugs except for clothing. Weiss could remember one memorable incident where Yang’s towel had come undone after a shower and she had ended up showing everything off. As well as teaching Weiss some new curse words as she had gotten dressed _very_ quickly.  
  
“You with us, Weiss?” Blake asked, a chuckle underlaying her words.  
  
“Yes, I’m here,” Weiss said snappily. “Just… thinking.”  
  
“Thinking about what card you’re going to play next, I hope,” Winter said coolly.  
  
Weiss flushed at the realization that it was her turn again. She quickly selected a card and played it.  
  
“No, Weiss, that fort is already completed,” Kali said patiently. “For a three of swords, I’d say you would probably… hm, there _aren’t_ any good spots left to play that on, are there?”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Weiss said, her cheeks heating as all four other women turned to look at her and her nearly naked body. She snatched the card back up and took a deep breath, making herself calm down. “I wasn’t thinking. Here.” She snatched the card back and played a different one, one that actually _could_ be placed for good effect.  
  
“And now that it’s my turn,” Blake said, a faint note of satisfaction in her voice as she laid down four cards in front of her, “the four Maidens.”  
  
Weiss groaned, looking at the cards in front of Blake. And that was the trump card (almost literally). Blake had won and that meant that… Winter, thankfully, had been the one to lose.  
  
Weiss looked at her sister. Winter was scowling a bit, but it didn’t look like it was a worse scowl than the one she normally wore. She reached down and unbuttoned her rather tight white and blue shirt. Weiss told herself that she should be looking. And she wouldn’t! Just as soon as Winter was done removing the shirt. That was fair, right?  
Winter was wearing a bra underneath her shirt. That wasn’t a surprise. Winter was very… well developed and would need that kind of support. Though Aura, of course, could help with that. Weiss could remember a story from about twenty years ago of a Huntress who went into battle _naked_ , except for boots and some belts, just to show that she could. And she had been just as… endowed as Winter had been, according to the stories that Weiss had overheard.  
  
Weiss realized that she was staring at her sister’s generous cleavage and quickly looked away, cheeks turning red as she coughed. That- yes, Winter had an _excellent_ body that she had obviously worked hard on but that didn’t mean that Weiss needed to stare at her sister like she was some oblivious blonde of a teenage boy.  
  
“And when will one of you two start losing at this game?” Mother asked, swirling a glass of water like it was wine.  
  
“When you three start getting good enough at the game to beat one of us,” Kali said with a grin.  
  
“Or when it’s just the two of us left,” Blake said. “Just because we’re family doesn’t mean that I’m going to be showing maternal loyalty to Mom over a card game.”  
  
Weiss giggled at how Blake was echoing her earlier thoughts. And at the thought of the two Belladonna’s going at it with each other. Actually, in a different context, _going at it_ could be… nice looking. Weiss flushed.  
  
What was _wrong_ with her lately? She was just so… horny and perverted ever since she had woken up. She blamed it on Kali and being asked to rub in suntan lotion on that naked body. That had been… well, that sure had been something and Weiss couldn’t deny that as weird as it had been, it had also been pretty enjoyable. _Very_ enjoyable, even.  
  
The cards were gathered up and dealt back up. Weiss looked down at her hand and blinked. This was a _good_ set of cards. No, it really was beyond that. It was a _great_ hand. Two such hands in a row, and maybe this time, she would actually _win_ a hand.  
  
The round played out to a light amount of chatter as the five women talked to each other, none of them acknowledging that three of them were getting increasingly naked. Weiss left the talking to the others, more focused on how the round was being played out and what she could do to make sure that it went her way. A card here, a card there and…  
  
Almost before Weiss knew it, the final cards were being laid down. And she was the winner. She didn’t really win anything, since it was hard to see what she would do with her mother’s leggings, but it still felt _nice_ to win.  
  
Then Weiss realized that she had just won a bit of her mother’s clothes and that those clothes were no longer on her body. Weiss blushed red and shifted around in her seat, feeling her cheeks heat up as she glanced over at her mother. For a woman her age, Willow still had a _very_ impressive set of legs. Thick and firm and they seemed quite large as she knelt down in front of the table. Weiss quickly looked away before anyone realized that she was looking. But the memory stayed with her. It _really_ stayed with her and when Weiss blinked, she saw it behind her eyelids.  
  
Weiss wasn’t perverted or anything it was just that the different attitudes and adjustments that had come up from going so far south to another family’s home to apologize for everything was making the Schnee’s act differently. Yes, that was all that it was. Perfectly normal. Nothing out of the ordinary at all. Just… _life_.  
  
Weiss blushed hard and looked at her mother’s thighs again. She couldn’t really remember ever resting her head against them as a child, but doing that _now_ sounded pretty nice. And looking up to see, well, at least a _bit_ of her mother’s face.  
  
“We’ll be having a meeting tomorrow with some of the community leaders,” Kali was saying as she played a few cards. “You can get to meet them and we can talk about the plans for the future.”  
  
“And if it’s raining like this?” Weiss asked, nodding outside, where the rain was still pounding down.  
  
“Oh we’ll go anyway,” Kali said, waving her hand dismissively. “It always rains like this. You can’t let it stop you from doing what you want to do.”  
  
Weiss nodded. At least the rain should be _warm_ , not like the barely-melted snow that had soaked Weiss to the skin the few times she had been in Mantle without an umbrella. And, of course, it was time that they start doing what they had come here to do instead of just spending their time on the beach or playing card games.  
  
“And that makes you the loser, Weiss,” Blake said a few minutes later, her eyes running over Weiss’s body. “Tough luck.”  
  
“Well,” Weiss said heavily, as she stood up and grabbed the sides of her panties, “I suppose you can’t win every game.”  
  
She managed to keep her voice fairly calm, even as Weiss’s cheeks heated up to a bright, scarlet red. She stared down at the table as she pulled her panties down along her thighs, wondering if anyone was looking at her. And if she wanted them to stare at her. It was a kind of nice thought if they would, she supposed. It would be a _very_ nice thought, actually, their eyes wandering over her body, finding the parts that they liked the most, staring hungrily as their eyes heated up and…  
  
Weiss realized that she was standing still, bent over. She flushed a different shade of red and quickly sat down, tossing the pair of panties that she had just put on less than an hour ago onto the pile and pressing her legs together.  
  
It was _embarrassing_ to be naked in front of these women. Maybe it wouldn’t be quite so bad if she wasn’t the only one naked, but Weiss _was_. There wasn’t even anyone else with their breasts on display. If anyone looked at anyone, they’d be looking at _her_ and seeing her naked body and staring at her small breasts and maybe even admiring her tight, almost-virginal pussy.  
  
The thought of all of that made Weiss shiver and swallow heavily. She wasn’t getting turned on. This was just… something else. Something that she didn’t have a name for and didn’t need to think about too much. She just had to… play the game. That was right. Just keep on playing the game and see what would happen. That was all just fine, there was no need to worry about anything else.  
  
Weiss stared down at her new hand as if thinking that could make it true.   
  
And it didn’t become any more true as the game went on. Towards the end, all of the Schnees were naked or nearly naked. While Kali and Blake had only lost the merest handful of their own clothes, little more than what was needed to make them look alluring without getting anywhere near the slutty line.  
  
Weiss could have sworn that her mother’s breasts weren’t as large as they so obviously were. She tried to think back to the beach trip which was the last time that she had seen her mother’s breasts. Had they been that size then? Or had they changed? Weiss couldn’t tell, one way or another. She frowned at the thought and shook her head. Her mother’s breast size was nothing that anyone but Willow needed to worry about. Even if they were obviously big enough now to be quite grabbable and squeezable.  
  
By someone else, of course. Weiss wasn’t that sort of person to have that sort of thoughts about her mother. Why would she be? She wasn’t some kind of incestual lesbian pervert who wanted to go after her mother. Or her sister because Winter looked _excellent_ as well, sitting right there, back straight, shoulders squared as she was completely and utterly naked, her flawlessly pale skin showing up like, like… like something that Weiss couldn’t come up with a good metaphor for.  
  
A metaphor that Weiss could come up with was that Winter’s physique was like a marble statue’s and just as unyielding. Her, Yang and Pyrrha all had some _very_ visible muscle. Nora had just as much muscle, of course, but it wasn’t quite as visible with her sugar-rich diet.  
  
“Well,” Kali said with a smile as she placed her hand face down on the table. “Since it’s down to just Blake and I, why don’t we go do something different instead of making you all watch the two of us play a game?”  
  
“That sounds nice,” Winter said with a stiff nod as she kept her hands folded in her lap. “I’ll just get dressed and-“  
  
“Oh, no need for that,” Kali said, waving her hands. “Actually, I was thinking that I could give you a massage. It’s always good to keep in practice, after all, and I wouldn’t mind getting the chance to work on the three of you.”  
  
“All of us at once?” Willow asked quietly. “How would that work?”  
  
“Well, two of you could get dressed,” Kali admitted. “Unless, Blake?”  
  
“I wouldn’t mind learning,” Blake said with a nod. “I won’t be as good as Mom is, but I’m sure I can make it feel good.”  
  
Weiss thought about Blake massaging her, squeezing down on her body as her hands ran over every single part of her slender frame. She _knew_ that Blake didn’t mean it like that but the thought was impossible to get rid of, now that it had entered Weiss’s mind. She flushed heavily and shifted from side to side, knowing that she was showing off her naked body but not able to stop herself from doing so.  
  
“That sounds like a good idea,” Weiss said, wondering what the third Schnee would do with only two masseurs. Just stand there naked and exposed, waiting for her turn?  
  
Weiss shook her head and tried to dismiss the thought. She didn’t do a very good job of it because the idea kept on coming back to her, but who could blame her for that? It was such an _intriguing_ idea, made to stand there, made to be exposed. As the others got to relax, she (and Weiss was already picturing herself in the role, of course) would be made to stand stock still, to have her hands behind her back, exposed, unable to hide any part of her body as the Belladonna’s worked over the others and it would be so _very_ … wonderful. Oh yes, wouldn’t that be wonderful?  
  
“Weiss? Weiss? Do you want one of the first goes, Wiess?”  
  
“Um?” Weiss shook her head and blushed at the realization that she had spaced out _again_. She really wasn’t staying very on top of things today, was she? “I’m sorry, what?”  
  
“We were wondering if you would like to be one of the first girls to get massaged?” Blake asked, a smile on her face.   
  
“Oh yes, that sounds wonderful,” Weiss said with a smile.   
  
Sure, standing up and having her body exposed would be nice. But getting massaged, getting a _naked_ massage, would be just as nice. Weiss licked her lips as she thought about how that would feel, Blake’s hands digging into her body, making her _relax_ , making sure that there wasn’t a single bit of tension built up inside of her. Making sure that Weiss was perfectly relaxed and perfectly ready for whatever the Belladonna’s wanted to do to her later on.  
  
“This way, ladies,” Kali said, standing up and leaving the living room. “You can come back for your clothes after you shower.”  
  
Weiss instantly stood up and followed along after Kali. She felt her cheeks heat as she heard the rest of her family following her. They were all doing this, all of them walking through the house naked. And there were _windows_ to the outside that they were passing. And the rain was starting to slacken, and people were appearing outside, going back to whatever it was that they had been doing. Were they able to see Weiss and the rest of her family?  
  
Weiss wasn’t sure. She was sure that she was starting to _leak_ , that arousal was starting to run down the insides of her thighs as they climbed the stairs. Was Winter close enough behind her to see the arousal that was leaking out from her pussy? Or was she just looking at Weiss’s small, firm ass?  
  
Weiss wasn’t sure but she did know that she was in favor of either of those ideas. She shivered and bit her lip, trying to get back into a more normal frame of mind. Something that wasn’t quite so much of a horny, needy slut who got off on being naked along with the rest of her family.  
  
“Just get on up here, Willow,” Kali said, patting one of the beds in the room they arrived in.  
  
“Here you go, Weiss,” Blake said, gesturing at the second bed. “And Winter, I guess you can rest on the third bed until we’re ready for you.”  
  
“Of course,” Winter said, gracefully laying down on the bed. Weiss couldn’t help but watch as her sister swung herself up, her long, thick legs parting momentarily to reveal her pussy. “I’m surprised that you _have_ three massage beds up here.”  
  
“Oh, I teach a class, once every other week,” Kali said, waving her hand. “It’s not much, but it can help.” She grinned. “Especially for the couples looking for something new to spice up their time in bed.”  
  
Weiss blushed as she lay down on her bed. She could feel Blake hovering over her, her friend looking down at her naked body. What was Blake going to do? How thorough was this massage going to be? And just what would it feel like when it was all over? Weiss had no idea and she couldn’t think of any way to find out besides just letting it happen.  
  
Then again, thinking was pretty overrated.


End file.
